


Solilokui

by Vierseason



Series: Akatsuki Shop AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Developing Friendships, Gen, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vierseason/pseuds/Vierseason
Summary: —wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat. "Uchiha ada di sekitarmu. Bau mereka begitu lekat pada tubuhmu. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Namikaze muda. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan mati," pesannya yang hilang ditelan malam. Berkat post di forum okultisme, mereka menemukan petunjuk. Entah sebuah anugerah atau malah petaka.





	1. Relikui

**Author's Note:**

> kenyataannya, saya gak kuat ikut Nanowrimo sekalipun cerita yang akan dibuat sudah disusun masak dari awal sampai akhir. Sebagai pengganti pelampiasan kekecewaan pada diri sendiri, saya buat oneshot yang berkaitan dengan oneshot sebelumnya.
> 
> Peringatan sebelum membaca ff ini gak banyak. Pertama, sudah pasti AU dan OOC. Kedua, ini tidak fokus pada romance melainkan tentang persahabatan—terkait pairing belum ditentukan. Ketiga, sebaiknya intip dulu ff saya yang berjudul Rejah, Fiksasi, dan Amatir untuk mengetahui seluk beluk "Akatsuki" versi saya.

**Solilokui**

— _wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat_

© UQ

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Di dunia ini, tidak semua yang kasat yang hidup di dunia. Ada beberapa hal yang hanya orang tertentu sajalah yang mampu melihatnya. Dia—mereka—Namikaze, salah satu dari mereka yang dapat melihat hal-hal macam itu. Entah sebuah anugerah atau malah petaka.

Turun temurun, ada setidaknya satu yang mampu melihat ketika yang lainnya sekedar merasa. Hidup mereka dihantui, pula dicaci maki. Namun, mereka merupakan keluarga yang setia, adil, dan heroik. Apapun mereka berikan, lakukan, demi membuktikan kesetiaannya pada penguasa absolut di kerajaan itu sebagai ahli nujum. Akan tetapi, modernisasi mengubah pola pikir masyarakat setempat. Sistem pemerintahan berubah, mereka yang kolot menjadi lebih terbuka, mereka yang dulu percaya kini ingkar dan tertawa. Namikaze telah jatuh dari masa kejayaannya. Di abad 21, ketika semuanya percaya bahwa segala hal bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, nama Namikaze hanya menjadi bahan hinaan sehingga mereka tenggelam walau masih mengaku setia.

Jumlah mereka hitungan jari dan bermukim di pelosok Jepang. Akan tetapi, suatu peristiwa gaib membuat mereka hilang serentak, menyisakan satu yang tertidur dalam keranjang di depan pintu asuhan Uzumaki.

Hari berganti minggu, bulan, dan tahun. Anak berambut pirang itu tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang pendiam. Sorot mata birunya sering kali memandang udara kosong, begitu yang orang lain lihat. Tak jarang, wajahnya pucat, serta sorot matanya menampakkan rasa takut. Orang berkata, mungkin itulah nasib anak-anak terbuang—trauma yang dibawa sejak sekujur tubuhnya masihlah merah. Patutlah ia bersyukur, panti asuhan itu mau menampungnya dan memberi nama: Naruto. Keberadaannya di sana mungkin adalah sebuah anugerah—atau malah malapetaka?

.

.

.

Kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, jika saja dia tidak melihat makhluk-makhluk halus atau mampu mencium bau tak sedap dari tubuh mereka yang terikat dengan ilmu hitam. Sering kali, tanpa sadar saat menonton televisi atau mendapat santunan dari para pejabat, dia melihat asap hitam menguar dari tubuh mereka (dan itu bau). Tak jarang dia tersenyum sinis, sesaat, menertawai mereka yang bisa-bisanya menggunakan hal magis untuk menambah pamor. Di dunia serba modern, ketika orang sepertinya dianggap aneh. Ada yang percaya dan melakukan, untuk dianggap normal dan disukai.

Pahit. Hidup maupun pribadinya. Namun, semua itu tak kasat, sama seperti yang ia lihat setiap harinya.

"Oy, Naruto!" seorang pria bercodet menepuk bahunya.

Naruto yang membuka matanya, sayup-sayup. "Engh," dia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek mata.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat jam pelajarannya Pak Kakashi! Parah, padahal Pak Kakashi selalu baik padamu." Kiba, nama pemuda berambut cokelat itu, menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto meluruskan kakinya di bawah meja. Dia menguap saat tangannya mengusap ubun-ubun, mengacak rambut pirangnya. Pandangannya bergulir ke luar jendela. SMA Konoha merupakan sekolah elit yang pemilik yayasannya merupakan pemilik panti asuhan tempat ia diasuh selama ini. Karena tabiatnya yang sering melamun dan berkata aneh semasa kecil, tak pernah ada satupun yang mau menerimanya—entah dari mana mereka mendengar itu semua. Untuk bertahan hidup, satu-satunya cara yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah belajar. Pemilik yayasan mereka, Uzumaki, memberikan beasiswa penuh untuk mereka yang berprestasi. Jika bukan karena itu, Naruto sudah didepak sejak ia lulus SMP karena usianya cukup untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Hatake Kakashi merupakan yatim-piatu, sama sepertinya. Usia mereka terpaut tujuh tahun dan mereka telah mengenal lama karena diasuh di panti asuhan yang sama.

"Ini kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini kau tidur di kelas. Wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa, eh?" sebungkus roti melon dilempar oleh Kiba yang duduk di meja di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap roti melon itu dan memakannya.

"Kau diapa-apakan Uchiha?"

Naruto tersedak.

"Bukan lah! Ada urusan apa dia denganku," sambar, Naruto.

"Benar, aku dan dia tidak punya masalah." Yang disebut, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Wah, Uchiha. Hai!" dengan santainya, Kiba melambaikan tangan pada Sai, sementara itu Naruto memakan rotinya sambil mengusap tengkuk.

Kata-kata Kiba tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia memang merasa aneh setiap kali Uchiha Sai berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak melihat asap hitam di sekitar tubuhnya atau bau tak sedap, tapi dia merasa ada yang salah dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Dulu, awal semester dua saat mereka kelas satu, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, dia mulai merasa ada kejanggalan pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Saat teman-temannya mengaku bahwa dialah satu-satunya Uchiha yang bersekolah di SMA Konoha saat itu, Naruto punya pendapat lain. Dia ingat ada satu Uchiha, Zetsu namanya, dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajahnya yang rupawan dan sikapnya yang menarik kaum hawa. Naruto tidak mengatakannya dan lebih memilih untuk berpikir bahwa itu semua hanya ada dalam bayangannya. Dia tidak mau lagi merepotkan orang lain dan dikucilkan orang lain karena dirinya berbeda.

"Oy, Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau kemut itu roti!" Kiba meneriakinya.

Lamunan Naruto pecah. Dia segera memakan rotinya dengan buru-buru.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa loh." Sai terkekeh.

"Ya ya, berarti memang Naruto saja yang aneh." Kiba menghela napas, tapi kemudian menepuk tangannya dan berseru, "Oh! Jangan-jangan kau gugup karena kita akan ke tempatnya Sakura!"

"A-apa?!" Naruto tersedak. Dia memukul dadanya, sementara Sai da Kiba saling tatap.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku melewatkan apa saja?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa lupa pada hal penting seperti itu. Sampai detik ini, dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi seharian. Kesambet? Mungkin.

"Jangan lupa lagi, ya. Jam tujuh di stasiun. Kita menginap sampai hari Minggu di tempatnya Ino dan Sakura. Vila-nya Yamanaka."

_... GILA! MENGINAP!_

Wajah Naruto memerah. Respon telat itu membuat Kiba dan Sai semakin bingung saja. Keduanya saling angkat bahu dan menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

.

Soal menginap itu nyata. Tepat pukul tujuh kurang lima belas ia tiba di stasiun. Di sana sudah ada Kiba dan Sai yang menunggu membawa tas besar di punggung. Samar-samar, Naruto ingat alasan kenapa mereka merencanakan hal ini. Murid kelas tiga yang jengah persiapan ujian akhir serta tes masuk universitas ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Mereka, kecuali Naruto, merupakan orang-orang kaya alias kaum borjuis. Tapi dia masih belum tahu percakapan lain yang tercipta saat mereka merencanakan ini. Naruto juga tidak ingat agenda apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini sampai lusa.

"Nah, itu mereka!" tunjuk Sai pada Sakura dan Ino yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Kenapa mereka gak bawa tas?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Kiba.

"Ayo, mobilnya di sana." Jempol Ino menunjuk ke mobil karavan warna hitam dengan motif bunga Daisy.

"Karavan? Seriusan?" Naruto memijat dahinya.

"Err, Ino tiba-tiba ingin mencoba naik karavan sama-sama, jadi..." dara Haruno itu mencoba menjelaskan, tapi kesulitan untuk membuat saudaranya memiliki alasan yang lebih kuat daripada itu.

"Tidak apa, aku paham." Naruto paham perangai teman-temannya ini.

Tanpa banyak tanya, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kota metropolitan itu, menuju desa terpencil tempat vila milik keluarga Yamanaka berada.

Perjalanan itu menghabiskan dua jam. Selama di mobil mereka menonton film dan itu membuat perjalan tidak terasa. Setibanya di vila, barang bawaan mereka langsung diangkut oleh pelayan dan mereka berlima berjalan menuju ruang baca. Ino mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja. Sebuah kertas yang menguning, dibukanya dengan hati-hati ketika mereka berlima telah duduk melingkar di atas permadani.

"Kokkuri-san? Kita mau mainan anak SD, eh?" Kiba terbahak. "Sudah keren-keren naik karavan dan kita main ini?"

"Tch. Kau harus tahu, ini dibuat dari sebelum perang dunia. Sakura," Ino menoleh pada Sakura yang menyiapkan lilin. Ketika lilin telah menyala, Ino berjalan mematikan lampu.

"Lihat, ada tulisan tanggalnya di sini yang hanya tampak saat lampu dimatikan. Dan gambar gerbangnya," Ino menunjuk gambar gerbang di antara tulisan _'ya'_ dan _tidak'_.

"Ini bukan dibuat dari tinta merah, melainkan darah," Ino melanjutkan.

"Alah, mengada-ngada. Tapi okelah."

"Kurasa tidak oke," Sai mengedik ke arah Naruto yang memucat. Mata biru itu bergeming, memandangi kertas pemanggil yang telah tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oy, Naruto!"

"Y-ya?"

"Masa begini doang kau takut... atau kau sengaja, eh? Supaya bisa dipanggil olehku melulu?"

"Enak saja!" Naruto membantah, tapi guyon yang dibuat Kiba tidak mampu menepis rasa takut yang ia rasa. Dari kertas itu, ia mendapati aura atau asap hitam. Dia mengiyakan perkataan Ino, dalam hati, bahwa gerbang itu kemungkinan ditulis dengan darah seseorang.

"Ini hanya Kokkuri-san. Arwah yang kita panggil hanya Ko—rubah, ku—anjing, dan ri—rakun. Mereka hanya arwah biasa dan tidak berbahaya, iseng paling-paling. Itu kalau kau percaya arwah. Ilmiahnya, ini hanya karena listrik pada tubuh kita yang terpusat pada koin dan membuatnya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kau tau hukum gerak, kan? Benda yang tampak diam sebenarnya bergerak. Atau aksi-reaksi. Pasti ada reaksi yang setimpal dari gaya yang—"

"Stop Sai, stop! Aku tidak mau belajar fisika! Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang." Ino menggeleng keras, membuat rambut poni pirangnya bergoyang.

"E-eh, jangan keras-keras ini. Ikatannya nanti bisa kendur." Sakura membenarkan rambut Ino yang membentuk cepol— _bun_ .

"Tapi aku juga sepikiran dengan Sai. Ini bukan hal yang menakutkan dan akan menyenangkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto." Sakura mengusap dagunya. Ia sendiri berusaha meyakini kata-katanya.

"... Baiklah."

"Huh, akhirnya." Ino mengeluarkan koin sepuluh yen. Dia meletakkannya di atas kertas itu, di atas gerbang merah, dan menekannya dengan telunjuknya yang dipoles kuteks. Satu-persatu, jari yang lain menekan koin itu.

"Aku duluan ya, lalu Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai." Alias sesuai posisi, dimulai dari Ino dan berputar sesuai arah jarum jam.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, jika kamu di sini, tolong geser koinnya."

Bukan hanya semilir angin malam dari jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka yang membuat Naruto bergidik, tapi juga asap pekat yang menguar dari kertas itu dan membuatnya harus menahan napas untuk tidak mencium bau busuknya. Ini sungguh menyiksa, tapi Naruto tidak bisa mundur.

Sementara itu, koin tetap bergeming.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, apa besok cerah?" Ino melanjutkan, tapi koin tetap diam. "Hmm, tidak bergerak." Ino menarik telunjuknya dan bersedekap. Yang lain ikut menarik telunjuknya.

"Kertasnya terlalu tua, mungkin?" duga, Kiba.

"Kupikir karena tua harusnya lebih gampang," kata Ino.

"Bukankah seharusnya kertas langsung dibakar, bukannya disimpan, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, iya sih. Tapi mungkin saja kertas ini belum pernah dipakai."

Selagi mereka berdiskusi, Naruto berada di dunianya sendiri. Bising yang mereka ciptakan, tak ada arti baginya. Begitu hening dan gelap dunianya, seolah cahaya lilin di sana tidak ada sama sekal. Semilir angin di musim gugur, jauh lebih dingin dari seharusnya. Wajah Naruto yang semula cerah, kian memucat. Di hadapannya bukan rakun, anjing, ataupun rubah. Asap pekat yang menguar dari kertas itu menciptakan jalan setapak menuju keluar jendela.

"Kamu yang coba, deh," pinta Ino pada Sakura. "Ayo, Naruto! Hei! Naruto!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Err, ya." Naruto menekan koin itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, kalau kamu di sini, tolong geser koinnya." Sakura menunggu, begitu pula yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto membekap hidungnya karena tak kuat dengan bau yang menguar dari kertas itu. Bau busuk, lebih busuk daripada mayat katak yang habis mereka bedah tahun lalu di kelas Biologi.

Di saat bersamaan, koin itu bergeser, menjawab 'ya'.

"Lanjutkan Sakura!" Ino menyemangati saudara angkatnya, mengabaikan Naruto.

"U-um, Kokkuri-san, tolong beritahu aku siapa orang berambut merah itu?"

Koin mulai bergerak dan mereka, kecuali Naruto, mengejanya. Tatkala mereka sibuk mengeja, telinga Naruto dipenuhi oleh suara asing menyebut kata 'Namikaze' berulang kali. Meski begitu penasaran, dia tetap menunduk. Tengkuknya terasa berat, seolah tak boleh mendongak dan melihat pemilik tangan yang menggerakkan koin atau menyebut 'Namikaze' berulang kali.

"Sasori siapa, hmm?" Ino menyikut Sakura yang kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku seperti mengingatnya. Pernah kenal, tapi entahlah."—"Giliranmu, Kiba."

"Oke!" Kiba mulai bertanya, "Kokkuri-san, berapa anak anjing yang akan kudapat kali ini?" koin itu bergeming dan Kiba mengulang pertanyaannya. Sampai empat kali dia mengulang, baru dia menyerah.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa Sakura bisa, tapi Ino dan Kiba, tidak?" Sai memiringkan kepala.

"Coba, kau Sai. Si Naruto, kelihatan gak tertarik."

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terus menunduk. Pandangannya menajam, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sai merasa pernah mengalami hal serupa, melihat keanehan serupa, bukan hanya dari Naruto. Dia pernah melihat salah satu kerabatnya sama diamnya dengan Naruto lalu berkata absurd dan menghilang sampai-sampai Sai tak mampu mengingat siapa dirinya. Namun, Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak pernah berbicara aneh-aneh padanya, malah selalu menghindarinya. Uchiha memang menyimpan suatu misteri yang Sai sendiri tidak mampu mempercayainya, mitos yang selalu diceritakan dan diperingatkan oleh kakeknya saat kumpul keluarga. Segala aturan dibuat agar mereka tidak melanggar batas, agar yang tidak ditakutkan tidak terjadi.

Sikap Naruto saat ini membuat Sai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Apakah aku—kami—telah melewati batas?_

Lantas, koin itu memberikan jawaban. Bergerak sendiri ketika tidak ada satupun dari mereka memanggil-manggil Kokkuri-san atau mengungkapkan tanya secara nyata.

"Apa yang—" Kiba terkesiap. Ino menarik jarinya, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Bukan aku, sumpah!" Kiba ikut-ikutan menarik jarinya.

"Aku yang bertanya." Sai menarik telunjuknya dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan menepuk teman yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya. Mata Sai melebar, punggung pemuda itu terasa dingin dan berat hingga membuat Sai langsung menarik tangannya.

"Naruto," gumam, Sai.

" _Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau harus menghentikannya. Bunuh mereka. Mereka telah membunuh kami semua. Aku maupun keluargamu. Mereka kejam, Namikaze Naruto. Uchiha tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi. Mereka semua—"_

"Aa-ak—kku tidak m—me—mengerti." Bulir keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Kiba kini sama kagetnya dengan Sai.

" _Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan membunuh Uchiha yang ada di sini."_

Angin, dari jendela yang terbuka, menerobos masuk dengan kencangnya. Api pada lilin-lilin di sana, mati seketika. Ino dan Sakura memekik dan saling peluk bersamaan. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeras rahangnya. Sai tak mampu berbicara tatkala kulitnya semakin pucat. Napasnya tercekat dan lehernya seolah diremas oleh tangan tak kasat yang menyisakan jejak berupa garis-garis hitam pada lehernya.

"Hentikan!" suara berat Naruto beradu dengan bunyi jendela yang bergoyang-goyang menghantam dinding.

Naruto tidak bisa lagi melihat temannya disiksa oleh makhluk asing. Meski ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu roh yang berani lancang pada manusia lain, Naruto mencoba menggunakan mantra yang biasa ia gunakan (diam-diam) untuk mengusir roh yang mengganggu panti asuhan atau sekolahnya.

Jemari tangannya bertaut, dia merapal mantra dalam Bahasa Sansekerta berulang kali dan mengakhirnynya dengan:

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, Ko!"

Tangannya bergerak cepat, beriringan dengan tiap silabel yang ia ucapkan. Terakhir, tepat ketika ia berseru, "Ko!" telunjuk dan jari tengahnya teracung, bergerak seolah menyayat udara kosong dan melontarkan sabetan laksana pedang pada entitas itu.

"Bakar kertasnya, nyalakan lampunya!" Naruto memerintah mereka untuk bergerak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju jendela dan menutupnya.

Kiba menyalakan lilin untuk membakar kertas itu; Sakura beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu; Ino membantu Sai dan hendak keluar ruang baca.

"Jangan ada yang keluar!" Naruto melarang.

"Gila! Sai terluka. Kita dalam masalah dan mungkin juga pelayanku di vila ini."

"Aku tidak mau ini semua tersebar kemana-mana dan mereka, pelayan-pelayanmu, akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjaminnya, hah?"

"Sai yang dia incar. Selama kita ada di sini, yang lain akan aman karena dia hanya mengincar Sai—aku dan, mungkin, Sakura."

"Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tadi dia merespon koinmu." Naruto mengobrak-abrik isi laci, mengeluarkan kertas dan juga pensil.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" Kiba yang tidak biasanya melihat Naruto bersikap demikian, merasa gugup. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan dirinya yang serius, berambisi, dan bergerak sigap. Biasanya Naruto begitu santai dan tampak bodoh sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak percaya pemuda itu bersekolah dengan beasiswa.

"Membuat segel. Entah akan berfungsi atau tidak." Naruto hanya pernah menggunakannya untuk mengusir roh-roh iseng, bukan yang kuat dan berwujud menyerupai serta dapat menyerang manusia dengan brutal.

Sai berdiri dari atas permadani. Dia meringis saat jemarinya menyentuh lehernya yang terasa panas. Bantuan dari Ino, ia tolak dengan gelengan. Ia duduk pada sofa dan menyalakan ponselnya. Dia sadar dirinya telah melanggar batas yang Uchiha tetapkan, tapi dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Naruto, kelihatannya tidak bisa diajak berdiskusi untuk saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba mencari dalam daftar kontaknya, nama kerabat yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Jangan menghubungi siapapun!" seru Naruto, yang melihat Sai membuka ponselnya.

"Kau mana mungkin melakukannya seorang diri."

"Aku bilang. Aku tidak mau ini tersebar dan jika kau menghubungi Uchiha lainnya—aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya." Naruto memicingkan mata. Naruto tahu, sikap tenang Sai yang sedari tadi ia tunjukkan merupakan sikap orang yang telah tahu atau setidaknya punya dugaan.

_Jika mitos itu terbukti benar—_

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri ini semua adalah kematian." Sai bergumam, membuat Ino, Sakura, dan Kiba menoleh padanya.

"Ke-kenapa berakhir seperti ini?" Ino meringkuk di atas sofa. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa tujuannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama, melakukan hal menantang seperti memanggil arwah, malah mendatangkan musibah bagi temannya. Luka pada leher Sai, Ino tak yakin itu sekedar ilusi.

"Sasori, bagaimana dengan Sasori?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, pada Naruto yang sibuk menulis ditemani Kiba yang diperintah untuk memotong kayu penggaris.

"Kita tidak tahu dia apa dan dimana. Itu riskan."

"Tapi benar apa kata Sai, Naruto. Kau, kita, tidak dapat melakukan ini seorang diri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau kukuh sekali ingin menutup-nutupi hal ini, tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau menghilang, dibuang, atau mati karena dia." Mata beriris biru itu memandang tajam satu-satunya Uchiha di sana.

"Namikaze." Sai mendelik.

"Sebentar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Kiba mengerang, tidak suka dengan sikap kedua teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba bersikap tertutup.

"Namikaze, Uchiha, Sasori, Sakura, lalu kertas tadi dan semua kejadian ini. Apa kaitannya?" Kiba memelototi kedua temannya, menuntut jawaban. Naruto beranjak dari meja dan mulai menempelkan kertas itu pada jendela.

"Ada mitos di keluarga Uchiha, mengatakan bahwa keluarga kami terkutuk." Sai menggulirkan matanya pada ruang kosong di samping sofa tempat ia duduk. Kiba berjalan dan duduk di sana.

"Itu hal irasional, tapi prinsip yang diajarkan pada kami adalah irasional ada karena rasional ada, sama halnya dengan hitam dan putih—ini juga diajarkan dalam keluarga kami."—"Semula keluarga kami, klan Uchiha, merupakan klan biasa sebelum seseorang bernama Madara melakukan praktik sihir hitam dan membuat sekte. Uchiha terbagi menjadi dua setelahnya, yang menentang dan ikut pada ajaran Madara. Kerajaan saat itu dikuasai oleh klan Yamanaka, Haruno merupakan tangan kanannya. Sementara Namikaze, Hyuuga, dan Uchiha merupakan tiga klan onmyouji yag kuat dan setia pada kerajaan. Mereka bersama-sama melawan Madara, menyegelnya, tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup."

Naruto yang telah selesai memasang kertas, bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Hal itu hanya menjadi mitos di keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kami tidak mempelajari hal itu dan hidup normal dengan memegang aturan yang ditetapkan pada kami. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku lupa pastinya kapan, tapi kami—Hyuuga dan Uchiha memisahkan diri dengan Namikaze. Ada Uchiha yang berkhianat, diam-diam merupakan suruhan Madara dan dia membantai Namikaze juga Hyuuga. Haruno turun tangan dan cukup membantu. Sayangnya, kejadian yang sama terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu—tujuhbelas atau delapanbelas, entahlah, ingatanku sama tentang ini—dan Namikaze akhirnya betul-betul punah. Hyuuga sekarang juga hanya tersisa tiga orang saja. Sedangkan Uchiha... aku menyadari jumlah kami berkurang, tepatnya ada yang menghilang tiba-tiba, tapi kami kesulitan untuk mengingatnya."

"Sejak kita kelas satu, semester dua. Aku menyadari ada satu Uchiha yang hilang. Uchiha Zetsu." Naruto mulai berbicara, membongkar rahasia yang ia punya.

"Zetsu? Aku tidak mengingatnya," aku Kiba.

Ino, sementara itu, terdiam dan menatap Naruto, meminta pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Dia punya citra yang kuat di sekolah. Begitu aneh saat tahu semua orang tidak bereaksi saat dirinya hilang, termasuk Sai. Aku pikir, aku salah mengingat. Sama seperti melihat dirimu berubah tiba-tiba menjadi sekarang. Aku merasa ada yang mempermainkan penglihatan serta ingatanku."

"Kau menyadarinya juga?!" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tak jarang dia mendapat mimpi bahwa saat dirinya terbangun, ia melihat Ino berubah. Semula bertubuh tambun dengan hidung pesek, dan kini jadi langsing serta mancung.

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa ada yang aneh di sekolah dan merasa semakin aneh dengan kota kita." Naruto memperhatikan jendela. "Ada sebuah jalan pertokoan yang enggan aku lewati karena begitu berat dan bau. Aku tidak berani melewatinya, tapi setahuku arah rumah kalian berempat melewati jalanan itu."

"Aku... sepertinya tahu sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya." Sakura memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan berusaha mengingat," kata Sai yang diikuti anggukan dari Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan roh yang mencekik tadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia seorang Namikaze. Kemungkinan lembaran tadi dibuat di masa lampau untuk seorang Yamanaka. Gerbang yang ada di kertas itu, dibuat dari darah Namikaze yang terbunuh di peristiwa pembantaian pertama. Ino membuka segelnya, lalu aku dan Sai. Sebuah kesempatan yang bagus untuknya yang telah lama terkurung."

"Untung, ya, aku bukan Hyuuga." Kiba terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana karena dia tak suka dengan ketegangan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu anugerah atau malapetaka. Mungkin karena kau bukan Hyuuga, dia tidak semakin berontak. Tapi jika kau Hyuuga, mungkin kau bisa membantu untuk menenangkan roh tadi." Naruto bertopang dagu, sikutnya bertumpu pada lengan sofa.

"Ma-maaf," cicit Ino. "Aku... tidak tahu kalau ternyata semua ini..." Ino tercekat. Dia meringkuk lebih-lebih.

"Semua sudah terjadi," kata Sai. Dia harusnya mengikuti kata intuisinya untuk tidak terlibat pada hal-hal irasional seperti ini. Dia telah melanggar aturan dan mendapat ganjaran. Dia tahu, jika mitos itu adalah sebuah fakta, satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri siklus ini adalah dengan kematian. Membantai habis mereka semua, seperti kata Zetsu sepupunya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau hal ini terumbar kemana-mana. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian ini atau aku yang seorang Namikaze." Naruto baru saja mengetahui fakta itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa yakin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Namikaze.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ingatanku," kata Sai.

"Aku juga," timpal Sakura.

Naruto memperhatikan keduanya. "Aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi kalau kalian membocorkannya tanpa sadar pada orang itu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Orang itu, maksudmu Madara?" Kiba yang sudah larut dalam cerita, tak peduli lagi bahwa dirinya merupakan biasa yang terseret dalam masalah lima klan besar.

"Mungkin. Jika Madara sudah mati, benar-benar hilang, roh tadi bisa tenang dan kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu itu tidak akan terjadi. Begitu juga dengan hilangnya Uchiha. Ada kemungkinan mereka ditarik oleh Madara." Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dia tidak suka berpikir seperti ini, tapi Uchiha menjadi sosok yang ia hindari sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Selama aku tetap memegang aturan keluargaku, aku tetap aman. Tapi jika sewaktu-waktu aku menghilang tanpa kejelasan, kau tahu apa artinya, Naruto."

Keheningan setelahnya tidak bertahan lama. Suara ribut dari jendela, membuat mereka tersentak. Naruto yang pertama kali bangkit dari sofa. Dia mengeluarkan kayu dari kantungnya yang telah ia beri nama 'Uchiha Sai'. Naruto berdiri lima langkah dari jendela. Dia bersiap, menunggu jendela itu terbuka. Saat sosok itu menerobos masuk, ia lemparkan kayu tersebut.

" _Akhirnya kau paham, Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan membawa yang satu ini pergi. Selanjutnya, kau harus berjuang sendirian. Uchiha ada di sekitarmu. Bau mereka begitu lekat pada tubuhmu. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Namikaze muda. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan mati."_

Naruto terpatri di sana, hingga akhirnya Kiba menyerukan namanya.

"Semua sudah selesai." Naruto tersenyum lebar, seolah lupa dengan sikap seriusnya sebelum itu.

"Sungguh?" Ino menoleh dan menatapnya penuh harap. Naruto mengangguk padanya.

"Apa yang kau lemparkan tadi, eh?" tanya Kiba, penasaran.

"Pengganti Sai. Bagaimanapun dia hanya roh. Bisa dikelabui oleh manusia seperti kita. Hehe." Naruto tertawa saat menutup jendela. Tapi saat ia tersenyum lebar, pandangannya begitu tajam menatap keluar jendela.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidur dengan tenang?" tidak tenang untuk Naruto, tapi dia berkata sebaliknya.

"Ahem." Sai mengintrupsi, menunjuk luka pada lehernya yang belum juga hilang.

"Oh, benar! Tunggu di sini. Aku dan Sakura akan mengambil peralatan p3k." Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Tenang, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa." Ino, sekiranya, harus membiasakan untuk menahan agar mulutnya tidak banyak bicara.

Ketika ketiga lelaki itu ditinggalkan di ruang baca, mereka bertukar tatap.

"Seriusnya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? Perkara Uchiha dan lainnya, itu terdengar rumit untukku tapi aku sudah terlanjur terlibat dan aku memilih untuk melanjutkannya daripada menggantung dan tahu-tahu dapat kejadian serupa tanpa mengerti apa-apa." Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang Namikaze, juga belajar sebagai onmyouji."

"Mulai tahun depan aku akan meninggalkan Uchiha dan kota kita. Selama aku di sana, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Aku selalu merasa diperhatikan dan kejadian matinya Hyuuga secara berturut-turut belasan tahun terakhir ini membuatku yakin ini di luar kapasitasku." Sai mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau lari?" tanya Kiba, tak percaya.

"Ya, untuk hal ini aku angkat tangan. Tapi jika sewaktu-waktu kau butuh bantuanku, aku mungkin bisa membantu. Bagaimanapun, darahku murni Uchiha." Sai menurunkan tangannya. "Kami melakukan perkawinan antar saudara, omong-omong," tambahnya.

Kedua gadis itu pun datang membawakan kotak p3k serta nampan berisi makanan serta minuman. Mereka mulai mengobati leher Sai dan mengalihkan rasa takut dengan mengobrol, makan, serta minum. Satu jam berlalu, tepat pukul dua malam, mereka meninggalkan ruang baca yang telah rapih, kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

 


	2. Jamur Perak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamanaka Ino di sini keturunan Nara dan Akimichi (cek Fiksasi). Jadi di zaman mereka ini Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi ini darahnya sudah saling campur—macam kerabat seperti Senju dan Uzumaki.
> 
> Mengenai timeline, bagian awal itu lima bulan setelah chapter pertama alias sudah Februari alias akhir musim dingin menuju musim semi—masih adem-adem dan Naruto lagi sensi sistem imunnya (begadang mulu), jadinya wanti-wanti pakai syal supaya gak sakit. Pas adegan kafe dua pria, itu sudah masuk musim semi alias bulan Maret. Sedangkan adegan diskusi itu detik-detik sebelum kelulusan—Sai pindah itu paling baru seminggu lebih.
> 
> Kapok saya nulis keterangan waktu di tengah-tengah paragraf. Saya buat kelanjutan ini lama setelah buat chapter sebelumnya. Pas mau cek timeline tuh… astaga, amit-amit nyarinya. Maaf ya para pembaca yang udah saya repotin selama ini.
> 
> Chapter kali ini sebetulnya mau dibuat langsung sampai Naruto daftar akademi tersebut, tapi ternyata malah panjang banget bahas novel fiktif itu. Inspirasi akademi dan organisasinya itu dari Ao No Exorcist yang dikombinasikan dengan sistem Akademi Ninja. Lokasinya bukan di Konoha, keterangan lainnya menyusul ya. Hehe.

.

.

.

**Solilokui**

— _wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat_

© UQ

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_"_ _Uchiha ada di sekitarmu. Bau mereka begitu lekat pada tubuhmu. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Namikaze muda. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan mati."_

Kata-kata lima bulan yang lalu itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya hingga detik ini. Duduk di atas atap sekolah dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pagar kawat, Uzumaki Naruto duduk sambil mengemut roti melon. Pada lehernya, melilit syal oranye guna melindungi dari terpaan udara dingin di penghujung musim.

Minggu-minggu terakhirnya sebelum kelulusan tidak menyenangkan. Matanya berkantung—amat ketara—akibat belajar hingga larut serta insomnia akibat gangguan makhluk halus. Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dan memakan bekal buatan kakak perempuannya menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau sudah menentukan akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Kiba bagai _de javu_.

"Haah," desah Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepala dan menopangnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia teringat pada lembar kosong yang belum ia isi dan berikan pada wali kelasnya. Dengan nilainya selama tiga tahun ini, ia bisa mendaftar ke universitas kelas dua tanpa susah payah. Tambah sedikit usaha, maka ia bisa mendaftar ke universitas kelas satu. Tapi…

"Aku masih belum tahu akan lanjut sekolah atau tidak."

Naruto masih gamang ingin lanjut bersekolah atau tidak. Ia ragu dengan kehidupannya yang makin hari makin aneh bisa membuatnya bertahan di universitas. Belum lagi masalah biaya. Namun, apabila dia memilih untuk langsung bekerja, ia juga tidak tahu harus bekerja menjadi apa.

"Lalu soal _itu_ ," Kiba mengecilkan sarannya dan menelan ludah, "bagaimana?"

"Haaah, itu lagi," respon Naruto. "Aku tidak menemukan informasi apa-apa soal _itu_. Nama itu benar-benar lenyap."

Selain mencari di internet atau buku, Naruto pun pergi mengunjungi banyak kuil untuk mencari tahu dengan modus memanjatkan doa supaya dapat lulus dengan nilai bagus. Namun, tak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Bahkan untuk menjadi seorang _onmyouji_. Kebanyakan kuil di sekitar kotanya kini hanya dijaga oleh keturunan yang tidak mewarisi bakat leluhur mereka. Selain bacaan sutra yang umum, Naruto tidak menemukan petunjuk untuk melenyapkan Madara dan menghentikan kasus hilangnya Uchiha dan Hyuuga—keluarganya juga. Tapi, Naruto juga ragu dengan deduksinya. Ia tidak yakin Madara masih hidup karena pria itu harusnya telah wafat dua atau tiga abad yang lalu.

Tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Naruto berhenti berkontemplasi. Tatkala menoleh, Kiba menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Hal itu membuat Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Kiba meletakkan kotak makannya yang telah kosong di lantai, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Tangannya bergerak cepat di atas layar, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

"Hah? Forum apa ini?" Naruto merasa bingung dan ingin tertawa di saat bersamaan. Yang terpampang pada _broswer_ merupakan forum okultisme yang tak pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

"Baca dulu!" gerutu Kiba dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

Naruto menggigit rotinya sambil membaca topik di forum tersebut. Pembuka topik menanyakan keberadaan sekolah khusus yang mempelajari okultisme. Kelihatannya, orang itu tidak punya maksud serius dan hanya penasaran saja. Respon-respon awal pun hanya berisi harapan akan keberadaan sekolah tersebut hingga seseorang—dengan ID JamurPerak—menulis,

"Ada organisasi pengusir setan dan mereka membentuk akademi khusus delapan tahun yang lalu. Cara masuknya…," Naruto memindai dengan cepat. "… tidak diketahui," desahnya.

"Berarti itu hanya rumor." Naruto menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kiba.

"Tapi bisa saja benar. Hal yang kita hadapi sama gamangnya dengan informasi ini, kan?" Kiba yang tengah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali dan tersenyum jenaka.

"Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang aku temukan di forum itu!" tangan kanan Kiba yang terkepal menepuk permukaan telapak tangannya yang kiri. "C. Anneth, pernah dengar nama pena itu?"

Naruto mengemut roti melonnya dan mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Kedengarannya familiar, tapi entahlah. Selain dari bahasan orang-orang di topik tadi, aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Dia penulis cerita tragedi dan horor. Aku beelum mengeceknya langsung, tapi selain dari obrolan orang-orang di forum, aku juga mengecek _rating_ ceritanya di web lain. Banyak yang berkomentar dunia yang dibangun Anneth ini benar-benar realistis dan cara tokoh pengusir setan dalam melakukan aksinya benar-benar riil," tutur Kiba.

"Tapi dari salah satu karyanya juga yang membuat orang-orang ini mengatakan akademi _exorcist_ itu fiktif, bukan?" sanggah Naruto.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau benar-benar membaca topik itu dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kiba terkekeh. "Benar, kelihatannya pernyataan si JamurPerak ini terinspirasi dari kisah itu. Tapi dia juga bilang, kisah Tetralogi yang C. Anneth terbitkan merupakan taktik untuk mempromosikan sekolah tersebut. Buku pertama terbit musim semi delapan tahun yang lalu. Buku selanjutnya terbit setiap tahun. Dari buku pertama dan ketiga, ada tokoh pengusir setan yang berbeda-beda tapi mengatakan dari organisasi yang sama—mereka seperti dalam pelatihan dan ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus di tiap buku."

"Lalu buku keempat?"

"Oh, itu hanya konklusi untuk keseluruhan cerita. Tokoh pengusir setan tidak dibahas sama sekali di situ, tapi _setan_ itu sendiri yang dibahas."

Mendengar penuturan yang jelas dari Kiba, Naruto berkata, "Kau seperti sudah membacanya saja."

"Membaca resensi dan diskusi forum, sih." Kiba mengusap pangkal hidungnya. "Coba kau cek saja. Kalaupun organisasi dan akademi itu sungguh fiksi, tapi teknik mengusir setan yang ada di sana siapa tahu bisa kau gunakan."

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak loyo," ucap seorang pria yang menyedot _frappuccino._

"Wajar saja, tempat ini semakin aneh." Pria lain yang duduk di hadapannya menopang dagu dan melempar pandangan ke luar kafe. Tangan lain pria itu memotong kue _red velvet_ dengan sendok. "Para petinggi tidak ada yang berani menurunkan tim untuk mengawasi tempat ini," keluhnya sambil menyuap potongan kue tersebut.

"Tak ada bukti tempat ini benar-benar berbahaya—tepatnya, tidak pernah ada bukti yang tertinggal dan semua informasi tampak seperti omong kosong." Pria yang jauh lebih muda menghela napas dan memilin ujung sedotan hijaunya. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, anak itu akan berada dalam bahaya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi… dia satu-satunya, tapi hanya hitungan jari yang tahu tentang dia dan identitasnya tidak bisa diketahui oleh banyak orang lebih dari ini." Pria yang lebih tua diam sejenak, memperhatikan angin yang membawa daun beserta kelopak bunga sakura melayang-layang di luar sana. "Dia pasti bisa menemukannya."

.

.

.

**Seminggu sebelum upacara kelulusan, di vila Yamanaka.**

"Astaga, ini novel atau almanak?!" keluh Naruto sambil melempar buku itu di atas meja.

Kiba tertawa sambil menggaruk pipi dengan ujung pensil. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerti betul maksud kata-kata Naruto. Novel tetralogi karangan C. Anneth tak sederhana kelihatannya jika niat mereka membaca adalah untuk meretas segala petunjuk yang ditulis oleh pengarang dengan nama asing itu.

"Aku membelikan ini bukan untuk dilempar, Naruto," sahut Sai yang menggelengkan kepala dengan lesu.

"Tapi benar kata Naruto," Ino mengangguk setuju, "baru pertama kalinya aku meganalisis novel dan mendapatkan banyak hal _unik_. Lebih rumit daripada isi kepala Edgar Allan Poe." Ino teringat pada tugas menganalisis novel waktu kelas satu dulu. Waktu itu dia hanya perlu membaca dan menghayati kata-kata dari pengarangnya. Ia memang memperhatikan beberapa objek yang diungkit oleh Poe dan menafsirkannya secara subjektif maupun objektif. Namun, novel tetralogi ini lebih rumit lantaran ia harus berpikir lebih objektif dan menyusun kepingan puzzle yang amat kecil.

"Baiklah, kita mulai diskusinya sekarang." Sai mengetuk ujung penanya pada meja. "Kita mulai dari novel pertama, Tragedi Di Musim Semi." Novel itu bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang selalu tersiksa setiap musim semi datang, alergi pada bunga, dan warna-warna pastel. Setiap musim semi dia selalu mengurung diri di rumah, tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa yang berpenampilan atau berkelakukan _'spring-ish'_. Namun pada tahun 2194 perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya di musim semi. Tanpa alas kaki. Melayang. Membunuh mereka yang berulang tahun di musim semi.

"Tokoh _exorcist_ di sini berada di tahun pertamanya, bekerja dalam tim dan memiliki seorang mentor, tapi tidak ketiga karakter itu tidak dimunculkan lebih dari deskripsi. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa sistem sekolah mereka mengharuskan siswanya menjalankan tugas dalam tim." Usai menyampaikan pendapatnya, Sai mengerling pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Err… aku pernah bertemu dengan hantu sejenis ini—yang hanya muncul di waktu-waktu tertentu. Alasan mereka muncul bermacam-macam, kurasa alasan hantu perempuan ini wajar karena ada dendam dengan seseorang yang lahir di musim semi dan mungkin dia juga meninggal di musim semi. Kata Kiba—"

"Meninggal bisa berarti berhenti ataupun terbebas," timpal Kiba yang mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Lalu tentang bunga, warna, dan rumah yang ditulis berulang kali. Menurutku dan Ino ini terlalu aneh untuk novel horor. Pilihan warna dan lokasinya terlalu manis dan disebut berulang kali seolah seperti ingin menekankan sesuatu," kata Sakura.

"Lokasi toko bunga yang sama juga disebut di novel kedua—Ironi Di Musim Panas—dan novel keempat—Coretan Di Musim Dingin. Aku juga merasa buket bunga yang didapatkan si penyanyi bar di novel ketiga—Elegi Di Musim Gugur—dibeli di toko yang sama." Telunjuk Ino menyentuh bibir. "Bukan bagianku, sih, tapi tiga _exorcist_ yang diceritakan dari masing-masing novel berada di tim yang sama. Mereka menjalankan misi yang kelihatannya berbeda, tapi ternyata semua bersumber dari masalah yang sama."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Ino. Dan ini membuatku berpikir, apa hal yang kita hadapi… semua keanehan ini berakar dari hal yang sama. Tapi karena novel terakhir yang mengatakan bahwa _setan_ alias akar dari permasalahan ini yang menyebar rumor tentang hantu perempuan di novel pertama, membuatku ragu dengan C. Anneth." Naruto menelan ludah dan mengusap tengkuk. Ia merasa ngeri kalau ternyata pengarang dengan nama asing itu adalah leluhur Uchiha dan menjadikan novel tersebut sebagai alat untuk menambah antek.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, pandangannya menggelap dan arah tatapannya itu tertuju pada Sai—Uchiha yang membelikan lima tetralogi—alias duapuluh buku—itu untuk mereka semua.

"Ada apa?" Sai membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Waktu membeli ini, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, Ino dan Sakura berpegangan satu sama lain.

"E-eh? Ada apa nih? Ada sesuatu lagi di sekitar sini?" Kiba langsung melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Bukan, aku takut kalau ini semua termasuk plot yang dimainkan oleh leluhurnya. Orang itu bisa memanipulasi ingatan. Mungkin saja dia menggunakan Sai—atau malah Sai itu...,"

"Hahaha." bukannya marah, Sai malah tertawa. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Naruto." Dia redakan tawanya, lalu menjelaskan. "Sejak awal bulan aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Uchiha. Aku tinggal di apartemen di Suna karena harus mengurus berkas-berkas karena universitasku di luar nanti berafilasi dengan universitas di Suna. Dan aku baru membelikan kalian buku ini dua hari yang lalu, dua jam setelah Kiba bercerita padaku di Line, limabelas menit sebelum kita membuat grup di Line."

"Lagipula, Naruto… Sakura dan aku menemukan arti bunga lotus ungu yang disebut…," Ino mengecek catatannya, "dua kali di novel pertama, empat di novel kedua, dan masing-masing satu di novel ketiga dan keempat. Bunga lotus bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Ino dan Sakura menyadari itu karena C. Anneth tidak menyebutkan jenis bunga lain selain bunga itu. Padahal umumnya ketika menuliskan cerita di toko bunga, penulis akan menyebutkan beragam bunga—tidak hanya satu untuk empat novel. Lalu bunga lotus itu pun tidak disebut di saat cerita berlokasi di toko bunga, juga bukan tentang alergi si hantu, atau pada buket yang penyanyi itu terima. Lotus ungu itu berwujud gantungan, gambar pada poster, nama kue pada zaman itu, bros, boneka, bentuk gelas di bar, bentuk kartu anggota suatu kafe, dan yang terpenting adalah—

"Itu nama yang digunakan si _setan_ saat meneror di dunia maya!" seru Naruto.

"A-astaga," cicit Sakura.

Ruang baca itu menjadi hening. Kelimanya tengah berpikir macam-macam dan mendesah bersamaan. Sai yang mengawali, kini pun yang membuka percakapan pertama kali.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan selain diam atau bertindak." Mata hitamnya menatap empat pasang mata lain yang duduk mengitari meja di ruang baca vila milik Yamanaka. "Kalau bukan karena janji waktu itu, aku memilih untuk diam." Ia ingat kejadian di tempat yang sama, yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Tindakannya kali ini semata untuk membantu Naruto yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

"A—aku memilih untuk lanjut. Aku masih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku dan anonim yang aku temui dua tahun yang lalu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan ikut Sakura. Lagipula ini menyenangkan." Ino mengangkat bahu. Ia jarang menggunakan otak warisan Nara selain untuk tugas. Kalau saja Naruto tidak bilang ini semua harus menjadi rahasia, dia sudah mengajak Shikamaru yang lebih kental Nara-nya dan encer otaknya karena dia anak seorang detektif.

"Aku sih, masih sama seperti dulu. Aku sudah terlanjur terlibat dan aku memilih untuk melanjutkannya daripada menggantung dan tahu-tahu dapat kejadian serupa tanpa mengerti apa-apa." Lalu Kiba menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau juga kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Selain karena keluarganya, ia juga tidak mau kehidupannya terganggu karena hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua dan kata-kata hantu Namikaze dulu masih sering menggentayangi mimpinya. Lain daripada itu, kekuatan yang ia punya ini sungguh mengganggu dan ada kalanya ia ingin menjadi orang biasa. Pikirnya, dengan menyelesaikan masalah ini, dengan beranggapan bahwa Madara merupakan sumber masalah, ia akan hidup normal setelah itu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan melanjutkan ini, siapapun itu C. Anneth dan JamurPerak," kata Sai dengan tegas.

"JamurPerak… benar juga. Jamur perak!" seru Kiba. "JamurPerak, Naruto. Jamur!" tangan Kiba memukul keras punggung Naruto.

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis karena pukulan barusan bukan main kencangnya. "Apaan sih? Ada apa dengan jamur?"

"Coba sebutkan nama jamur," kata Kiba pada keempat temannya.

"Shimeji, eringi, nameko…," kata Sakura.

"Hiratake, matsutake, lalu…," lanjut Ino.

"… Hatake."

Dan ucapan Naruto barusan membuat kelimanya saling bertukar pandang.

* * *

 

**RINGKASAN NOVEL**

 

  1. **Tragedi Di Musim Semi:** Cerita tentang seorang perempuan yang selalu tersiksa setiap musim semi datang, alergi pada bunga, dan warna-warna pastel. Setiap musim semi dia selalu mengurung diri di rumah, tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa yang berpenampilan atau berkelakukan _"spring-ish"_. Namun pada tahun 2194 perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya di musim semi. Tanpa alas kaki. Melayang. Membunuh mereka yang berulang tahun di musim semi.
  2. **Ironi Di Musim Panas:** berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Mereka menjalin hubungan dari musim panas 2192. Selang dua tahun berhubungan, pada tahun 2194 Si Laki-laki tak kunjung membalas pesan Si Perempuan. Si Perempuan mencari-cari, tetapi tak kunjung bertemu. Di musim panas 2194 ketika Si Perempuan pergi ke toko bunga hendak merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke dua seorang diri, dia melihat pantulan kekasihnya dengan perempuan lain dari kaca. Melayang. Namun saat menoleh, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. (Si Laki-laki berulang tahun di musim semi)
  3. **Elegi Di Musim Gugur:** Seorang penyanyi bar ditemukan meninggal di toilet bar tersebut. Proses penyelidikan berlangsung lama dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Ketika semua angkat tangan, terdengar nyanyian juga denting nada dari panggung bar. Di sana Sang Penyanyi terduduk di depan piano. Menghukum mereka yang menyerah mencari pembunuhnya.
  4. **Coretan Di Musim Dingin:** Ditulis dalam bentuk biografi seorang anonim, psikopat, yang hidup di kota X. Dia menyebar teror mengenai hantu perempuan musim semi melalui tulisan dan unggahannya di dunia maya. Dia yang sebetulnya membunuh perempuan musim semi itu, yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya, yang melupakan ulang tahunnya di musim semi untuk berkencan dengan seorang pria yang lahir di musim yang sama. Ia juga membunuh pria itu dalam rentang yang berdekatan. Satu musim berlalu, seorang perempuan datang ke toko bunganya. Perempuan itu terkejut hanya karena melihat kaca di belakangnya, belakang meja kasir tempatnya berada. Ketika ia bertanya, perempuan itu menjawab apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu dia bertanya, "Kau mau melihat mereka sekali lagi?" dan perempuan itu menjawab, "Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk mengkonfirmasi, Nona." Dan anonim itu, berkelamin perempuan, membunuh perempuan tersebut semusim setelahnya.



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gak tau deh tamat atau akan lanjut. Lihat saja nanti lah ya. Yang jelas cerita ini fokus utamanya adalah Naruto. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Natsume Yuujinchou—karena belakangan lagi seneng ngikutin seri ini lagi (season lima-nya lagi jalan, kan!)
> 
> Soal Kokkuri-san agak diubah sedikit, kecuali yang dijelaskan Sai. Soal bau dan aura-aura itu terinspirasi dari Watanuki di XXXHolic. Kalau kayu pakai nama Sai itu terinspirasi dari Ghost Hunt (aduh baper Gene, aduh!)
> 
> Semula pengen nyegel rohnya di botol, tapi ribet amet cari botol da tutupnya. Kalau kayu bisa nemu lah di sana.
> 
> Untuk pairing masih gamang siapa akan jadian dengan siapa, jadi untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan fokus ke persahabatan dan bangun universe dulu.
> 
> Review-nya plis?
> 
> 11/14/2016


End file.
